


Reflections

by FaerieKitteh



Series: Jareth Says Yes [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Romantic Comedy, The Beginning of the End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieKitteh/pseuds/FaerieKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth had come back into Sarah's life, the day Sarah had turned 18. Well, that wasn't the actual reason. She'd made a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reflections Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on fanfiction.net like 3 or 4 years ago. Then there was drama in the fandom and so I quit. 
> 
> I'm hoping I have the sequel to Jareth Says Yes. Probably hidden somewhere in the depths of the vault.

Jareth had come back into Sarah's life, the day Sarah had turned 18. Well, that wasn't the actual reason. She'd made a wish.

Jareth didn't have to obey her wishes, but because he was... How shall we put it? Obsessed? With her, he did everything he could, to make her his. Which had resulted in some interesting attempts by Sarah to get rid of him.

Sarah was laying in her bed, staring up the ceiling. Boring. Absolutely boring. And this so-called milestone, absolutely fantastic. She knew it was only dawn, and she could sleep for a little longer, but she'd been woken up by the scent of peaches in the air. She didn't live near any peach trees, and she had a mild suspicion as to who was causing this. She'd opened the windows long ago, but the smell refused to leave the air.

Sarah didn't mind peaches, in small amounts. Bubbles and crystals, though. Massive phobia of those. Her stepmom had taken her to one of those quack doctors, the first Sarah had screamed at seeing a bubble. Just a weird phobia, they said. Sarah didn't tell them why.

The scent of peaches got stronger. Sarah rolled over and buried her face into her pillow, groaning. If she suffocated to death by pillow, it would be nicer than suffocation by peach scent.

It wasn't the first time something like this had happened. There had been times when she'd forgotten things, things which would mysteriously turn up next to her. Small things.

"I wish I knew what the Goblin King wanted."

She mumbled the words into her pillow, and then yawned, exhausted. Lack of oxygen, more like it, she thought to herself.

She nearly hit the ceiling when a solid firm stroke was felt down her back, from her neck to the base of her spine. It had been applied by a hand... A gloved hand, that was now laying flat across the small of her back, thumb stroking in tiny circles. It shouldn't have felt so good...

"Sarah, precious. At last, you ask."

Sarah turned her head to the side and gulped in much needed air, her head twisting in a way so she could look at him.

Jareth lifted his hand from her back and stood up, stalking across the room to her dresser, studying the objects with intent. An excuse to avoid scaring her, he thought to himself.

"Uh, Mr Goblin King... Could you please tell me what is going on?"

Jareth stiffened at the Mr Goblin King part. "Oh no, you don't." He spun around and began to pace. "You will return with me and rule by my side, as Goblin Queen. Queen of the Labyrinth. The King's woman." His lips curled at the last words.

"Hell to the no. I wished to find out why you try to make my life easier, in a scary sort of way, and you just burst out with that? How about what I want?"

Jareth snarled, coming to a stop and facing her. "You defeated me, and my labyrinth. Why should I be in the mood to listen to you and what you want?"

Sarah rolled over, staying under the blankets. She cracked her neck, as she contemplated an answer that wouldn't annoy him. "Because... in the aboveground, we believe in compromise?"

Jareth snarled at her, and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. His gaze had been caught by a calendar on the wall. The current day was decorated, which made him suspicious. He stalked forward, towards the calendar and stopped in front of it.

"So... Sarah turns 18 today, does she?" He muttered to himself. Without saying a word, he disappeared, leaving glitter floating across the room, casting rainbows across the wall when it fell through the sunbeams. Sunbeams that now indicated dawn was here. Or had just passed.

Sarah fell back to sleep.


	2. Reflections Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah's birthday had passed by with not much event. 
> 
> (I promise this is good)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the reflections bit is important. 
> 
> It's eh... The boring stuff that leads to the good stuff.

Sarah's birthday had passed by with not much event. She'd ditched her father and stepmom, taken Toby out for the day, and caught up with a friend, Lisa. Lisa didn't mind Toby, and Sarah knew Toby would appreciate the day away from the oldies. One day, he'd get that joke.

Together, they'd gone down to the skating rink, bought hot cinnamon donuts after, found enough room to get a meal, and went for a walk. Sarah had ended up carrying Toby home on her back, the day exhausting him out. He was only 4, after all. Who knew a 4 year old could be so much fun, though?

Sarah had skipped out on dinner with her family, instead getting some takeaway and going down to the local park, where she sat on one of the swings and ate, kicking the ground to swing a little. She avoided her family, things had changed since Toby had been born. They had changed even more after the visit to the Labyrinth.

Resting her head on the chain, she closed her eyes and finished eating, choking when she felt grains of sand go down her throat. Opening her eyes, she realised she was choking on glitter. And the Goblin King, in his armour, was standing in front of her.

Jareth's lips twitched as she looked at him. Flicking his wrist, he conjured up a crystal ball, flicking his wrist again to turn it into a bracelet. "Come with me to the Labyrinth, for a few hours. When you want to go home, snap this bracelet. You will be returned to the aboveground in an instance."

Sarah's mouth dropped open, and her eyes widened. "You can't be serious! You storm into my room this morning, in all your glittery royalty glory, and now you're being nice? What's the catch?"

Sarah's eyes narrowed. "For you, Sarah, a birthday party. I watched you today. While your day was... interesting... I think you want more company. Company with friends who like you, understand you, know you. Am I correct?"

Jareth watched her, surprised for a second when she got out of the swing, gathered up the takeaway containers and put them in a nearby bin. She turned back to him, reached out for the bracelet and put it on her wrist.

"If this is a trick, I'm going to kick your glittery backside into next millennium."

Jareth laughed, grabbed onto her elbow gently, and apparated them to the underground. Or, to be more precise, a gigantic room which was filled with food, drink, goblins, Ludo, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, & Ambrosious.

& so the party began.

That night had never quite left Sarah's mind. She often replayed the events.

And as for the Goblin King? He would turn up every so often. When Sarah moved out of her parent's house, and into her own house, thanks to a generous will by a distant great-aunt, Jareth took it upon himself to annoy the heck of Sarah.

Those years had passed by mildly. He would arrive in the mornings and wake her up, which, more often than not, was met with some words not to be mentioned in face of innocent people, or the nearest heavy object. At some point, Sarah had contemplated in investing in an alarm clock company, since she ruined so many of them, throwing them at Jareth.

As habit, Jareth had picked her clothes out for the day, packed her bag, made her lunch, made her coffee, and even brushed her hair. Sarah had always grumbled about it, and it had stopped the day Sarah had placed a well aimed kick at the royal heir making factory male parts of Gobliny-ness.

Jareth had gone back to making her coffee in the morning, deciding a caffeinated Sarah was easier to deal with, rather than the banshee who dragged herself out of bed in the morning, and would often throw every single piece of cutlery in the house at him until the kettle had boiled.

But when she reached 23, things changed...


End file.
